


[podfic] A Tale of Three Cities

by Annapods, KD reads (KDHeart), litrapod (litra), Night (Night_Inscriber), Opalsong



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, News Media, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: A reader of the newspapers may notice something unusual going on in headlines in Starling (Star) City, Central City, and Keystone City.00:15:39 :: Written byNirejseki.





	[podfic] A Tale of Three Cities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Tale of Three Cities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564179) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



 

 **Streaming and download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c526mi6c43uzm0v/%5BDCTV%5D%20A%20Tale%20of%20Three%20Cities.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Notes:** I’m using this podfic for the “collaborate with one or more podficcer(s)” square of my Podfic Bingo card.  
Thanks to Nirejseki for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
